Twins of rock
by JessiRoad
Summary: KYRA AND AUTUMN ARE FINALLY IN JAPAN AND HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO CROSS ACADEMY. WILL THEY GET IN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY MEET THE GANG, AND LEARN THE SECRETS BEHIND THE SCHOOL? WILL ALL GO FORGOTTEN, EVEN THE UNDYING PAST? TAKUMA x OC ZERO x OC
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

(Kyra's POV)

I was so excited and yet nervous all at the same time. _Had it come in yet? Would it ever come? Am I being too anxious? Oh well I don't give a damn!_

"Did it come yet?" I asked as I walked into his office.

"No, I'm sorry Kay-k it hasn't come in yet, but you better be getting ready you have a big performance ahead of you." The grey haired manager said as i gave a little sigh. I hadn't expected to get in but I was hoping to especially since I would be going with Autumn, my bestest friend for life.

"Okay I'm going to get ready but make sure you tell me the second it gets here." I said as I skipped out the door and into my dressing part. I had my wardrobe person, my hair stylist, and my makeup person of sorts. I had grown to love these people like they were my family, but they sort of were. Me and Autumn had been best friends since we met in the Robert's foster home in Atlanta Georgia; we hung out and soon realized we had a common passion… two in fact. We loved books and… SINGING!

After putting on my black off-the-shoulder black flowing blouse, and my dark-wash blue skinny jeans with the silver sheen, and my wrap-ankle stilettoes, my hair was in flowing curls and my makeup done. My headpiece was ready and I was ready, nodding to the DJ I started singing to the well-rehearsed song.

"Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see," I was on stage dancing to the song and interacting the carefully planned choreography with the background dancers.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and

Your twisted words,

Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today" I love preforming it is my passion and it's awesome. Being up on the stage in front of thousands singing and dancing. I don't even have to worry about lack of privacy since I use a fake name. Yeah this girl right here is smarter than she acts. We, Autumn and Myself, decided to have fake names when we had been discovered and started sining.

"Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'cause I believe there's a way you can love me

Because I say

I won't write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that

There's a reason to

Write you a love song today" I skipped over to the guitarist and pulled him along to the front of the stage in a flirty way. The song change and it became more of a rock- hip hop mix as Autumn came out and started one of our more famous songs and we ended shortly after. Chance, our guitarist, went up to the mic. and announced, "Everybody say goodnight to 'Belle étoile et le soleil'" We waved and ran off stage as fast as we could dying to get to the house as fast as we could both of us knowing we weren't going to get a good amount of sleep.

We got into our normal clothes which consisted of black skinny jeans, converse, and dark colored sweat shirts. Those outfits are what helped us to escape the mobs unnoticed, but I have to admit I sure do love me a pair of converse. But before we could leave our manager stopped us and gave us the big news.

"You two are going to perform in Japan."

I couldn't help but smile I had been hoping we would get excepted into the boarding school in japan that we had been recommended to and since we didn't know if we had been excepted we could at least go and see the scenery.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAM HOW WAS IT? I LIKE IT AND IT IS BEING WRITTEN FOR TWO OF MY BESTIES... yayaaaaaaaH<strong>_

_**i HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND KEEP READING IT. eVEN IF NOONE IS READING THIS IM STILL POSTING.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

(Autumn POV)

We were packed and on the plane to Japan. YAY! I always wanted to go to Japan and this would be the chance of a lifetime for our international career. I was currently on my laptop waiting for the email I was supposed to get from our publicist. Our manager was a few rows away saying we needed to get some rest or either go over the songs and choreography and I was currently listening to my new solo cover song.

"_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_." It was an okay song and I didn't mind it at all I just wish I would get to sing the other one but that would happen later and this song I had the most problems with.

Kyra was currently watching the choreography on her phone as she mouthed the words to the song. She was the dancer of our group and she was more Sassy. But without her I would be a mess and that was one of the things that made our friendship so strong.

"We will be landing shortly please buckle your seat belts." We did as the announcement instructed and got ready for our landing.

(Kyra POV)

I was so excited…. No that's an understatement I was ecstatic. I had been 'watching our choreography' the whole way here. That was a total trick. I had been texting my friend from the academy and inviting them all to our show. We have until 10'oclock before our show starts and in that time we would be going over everything and hoping not to make a full ass of ourselves in my favorite country besides the US. The plane landed and we got our bags from the pickup and followed our manger, who led us to a chauffeur-looking teenage guy and I had to admit the guy was hot.

He led us out to a … _Limousine_. A freaking Limousine. The ride was short from the airport to the club where we'd be preforming and I was really looking forward to working with our old friend as our choreographer for this event. She was already there working with the background dancers. She was our main dancer that way she could keep a good eye on the students from her academy. Anne had graduated both high school and college at an early age and she was now a professor at that same college teaching dance.

And she had offered for ten of her most advanced students to join us on the trip and she was currently with them teaching them at a very fast pace.

"1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8" She clapped at the couple who were practicing. It was a different experience to watch her teach and watch her preform. She was magnificent in more ways than one. She looked so mature and adult when she taught but when she danced and held a conversation with her friends she seemed so young. She was only 16. If you haven't figured yet she was and still is a prodigy.

Anne had a sight tan and long dark brown almost black hair that came down to her bum. She always wore her hair in a tight ballet bun. She taught hip-hop, jazz, ballet, tango, swing, fox hop, and etc. She wore a tight black tank top that went half way down her stomach, matching dancing shorts, and black jazz shoes if not converse or heels. She always wore whatever props the dancers would wear so she could show them how they were supposed to help. So now she had on a green sequin scarf and a matching fedora.

We waved to her and she did the same. We went and changed into our dancing clothes which were a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, but with today's dance it was also a pair of Michael Jordans and a fedora with a matching neck tie. And we were ready for the rehearsal.

* * *

><p>THERE IT B THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER SORRY FOR LENGTH OR LACK THEREOF BUT... ANYWAY RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LATER CHAPTERS.<p>

REVIEW...JUST CLICK THAT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.. HEHEHEE(CREEPY LAUGHTER)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

(Yuki POV)

I had gotten her text and was so excited. I was practically jumping up and down. I ran to the chairman's office. He would be happy to know I still had friends that weren't vampires as I now was one. My relationship with my fiancée was great. Kaname was a fantastic man and now showed his affection for me on the outside as well. Zero has yet to fully treat me the same and he has been becoming even more distant.

I threw open the doors and smiled at my 'dad'.

"It's my little girl. What do I owe this pleasure to?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"My two friends from America are coming to preform and they have arranged for us to come early so we can see them before everyone else!"

"ooh that sounds like fun."

"It will be especially since Zero, Kaname, Takuma, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Me, Yori, and you will be going." I said with a smile as I ran from the room shouting "Be ready in 60 minutes."

It didn't take long to get there and I could tell that we had a few tense guests but they would have to get over it since I'm looking forward to seeing my two bestest American friends. You could hear the music from outside. It was just a beat and when you opened the doors you saw why. A girl with long brown hair, a black dancer's outfit, and a sparkly hat and tie was instructing the dancers, sternly.

"It's 1, 2 and 3 switch slide. Not 2 and 3 and switch and slide. It may only seem like a second but it can mess the whole show up. We've been over this in class. Let's take it from the top, Mikael." She called to the DJ; she stood facing them and demonstrated doing a series of fast advanced complicated moves and then told them to get up and they started all together.

"Guys get it together. I didn't arrange for your other professors to count this as community service for nothing. I expect your best. Otherwise you can forget about the dance competition this winter. And shontelle your hips need to move. You can't be stiff. You have to flow." She said as she did a sexy little dip shaking her hips. The groups 'ooo'ed and laughed but she just shook it off and sighed which aught their attention. "You guys don't take me seriously. Jackson throw me a guitar and let's give them something to dance to." She said as she went to the guitarist who was smirking at her. I had to admit it was getting pretty interesting since they had yet to notice us. She put the guitar on and started to play some very familiar cords. Beat it by Michael Jackson. The dancers smiled to one another and started showing off their skills. It was just so awesome to watch.

Some of the dancers were doing classic Michael Jackson moves while others went with the grove. After a long and impressive guitar solo the girl put the guitar and let the real guitarist take over as she joined the group which split into two sides and now it was a dance battle. It was the lead girl verses the girl she called Shontelle. The girl went first and did a hip hop tango mix move where she shook her hips really fast, and surprisingly Shontelle did it too.

Some of the guys were top rocking while the girls did random moves. Then out of nowhere the music stopped and the dancers turned to the edge of the stage to see two girls, and I recognized them immediately.

"You need to go easier on them, Anne. They aren't as experienced or talented as you. You do happen to be a prodigy for one and for two much younger than them in fact a year younger than us." Autumn said.

"Yeah you were so into the dance off that you didn't even notice the little audience in the back," Kyra said as she turned to look at us and smile. "Yuki!" and she ran at me.

"Hey, Kay-k. how was the trip?"

"It was freaking awesome I've always wanted to live here."

(Autumn POV)

When Yuki and Kyra were talking I was doing the same but with Anne. There was one other thing me and Anne had in common. We were both hunters. She pursued the career alongside her dance while I just protected Kyra from any threats.

There was one that my eyes kept falling on. He was a level D. And what was weird was he showed signs of turning into a level E and yet he wasn't, you could smell the fact on him.

"You noticed too?" Anne whispered. I just shifted my weight as a response. She could feel my unease at having them all here, most of them being vamps if not all but two.

"You need to get ready for the show, don't worry I have everything under control." She whispered as she put on a fake smile and instructed everyone, "Okay, dancers you need to do some last minute stretches and splits while Kyra and Autumn I suggest you go on with your vocal exercises. It seems I will not be dancing with you guys but I will be watching so if any of you screw up I will personally torture you to a point of perfection." She said with a laugh. If I hadn't known her better I would have believed the humor side but there was never any true humor with Anne she was a ball of fury and fire ready to attack at any given moment. She murdered at the sign of weakness and could take put a pureblood vampire in seconds. She is the best hunter I know and I personally trust her with both my and Kyra's lives.

(Anne POV)

"Hello Kaine."

"Hello, Odoru honoo" He said smoothly. (踊る炎)

"How did you know?" I asked calmly. I hadn't seen him since I was taken from my family at the age of two and was taken to be trained and taught in the arts. (yes I remember from back then, I have an identic memory)I remembered perfectly. He had seemed so sweet compared to the man whom taught me than I murdered him.

"Are they being accepted?" I asked hoping them to be. Even though the school is full of the blood-sucking leeches, it was safest for them there.

"Yes but I expect you to accompany them."

Oh, goodie… more school!


End file.
